Kiriko/Info
Kiriko (kih-ree-koh) is one of the playable characters in . She was added to the game in DLC 11 alongside . Passive Ignore healing effects. When playing a battle card, gain +1 ATK & EVD in battle, and max HP is reduced by 1 (to a minimum of 2). Overview Kiriko is a character that features one of the most unique builds in the game, that is often not as apparent as other characters. With the highest health stat in the game only rivaled by , Kiriko can be very difficult to defeat even with her below average defense. With her large amount of health, the player will likely be able to survive multiple confrontations, however, due to her inability to use healing cards, once a health point is lost in combat, it will not return unless she is inevitably KO'd. As a result, Kiriko's playstyle revolves around the player committing self-KOs to prevent Kiriko from losing stars. The general goal of Kiriko is to fight/survive until her health is reduced to 1, and then to use to KO herself. This will cost the player 10 stars, but will repay them with 15 more stars. The player can also take advantage of certain field events such as and to help KO her if the player does not have her Hyper. Other cards such as and can also be used to help the player KO themselves, to restore her to full health. While battle cards should generally be avoided to preserve Kiriko's high health stat, the player should use them when it is strategic to do so. In emergency situations, where the player is low on health, defense cards can be used to keep Kiriko alive. In the late game, the player can also use offensive battle cards for powerful assaults to KO other opponents for more stars. While they can be used at any time, battle cards are generally better used toward the late game, however, as the HP reduction from Kiriko's passive will permanently lower her health stat for the duration of the game. Kiriko's main disadvantage is her build and her Hyper reliance. Even with her large pool, Kiriko is not a tank, as her below average defense can result in her health being depleted quickly if the player rolls poorly. The more blatant disadvantage is that Kiriko cannot heal herself under any circumstance including cards, panels, or field events. (This includes if the player should get their hands on it). The player may also never get the chance to use Kiriko's Hyper depending on how successful opponents are at KOing each other. Further, her inability to use many battle cards forces the player to use such cards sparingly, which can make it more difficult for the player to attack and defend. Summary ;Pros : +Highest base HP in the game : +Powerful and inexpensive Hyper : +Hyper counters other character's Hypers ;Cons : -Hyper reliant : -Very situational Hyper : -Unable to benefit from healing cards and effects